geekcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
War of NUGA Intervention
The War of NUGA Intervention was a major conflict fought during the fourth era amoung NUGA and the nation of Anonymous. It is noted as being one of the biggest conflicts in GeekCraft history to date. Background Although the two factions had always been enemies and strictly opposite one another, the breaking point came when Anonymous began harrassing civilian travlers and merchants. Mscoree, general secretary and grand consul of NUGA announced to the general assembly on Fourth Era, Day 62 that if Anonymous did not stand down they would not hesitate to strike. It is noted that Millgy was the only member of the general assembly to protest the decision but withdrew his complaint when Anonymous forcefully destroyed the NUGA embassy at Merchantville.The time for diplomacy was over. War was declared later that day. Mscoree had previously been assemling and training an army near Xerstalinus, fearing a war was approaching. About this time Branbran64 had also commissioned several defensive building projects in Merchantville and had begun mass producing warships and airships. Overview Push Westward Almost immediately Anonymous forces under Branbran64 were surrounding the city of New Henilla, threatening to destroy the south. Mscoree hastily marched west, striking the anonymous camp and routing their forces in the Battle of West Henilla Point. As more NUGA reinforcements arrived from the east, Mscoree and Millgy continued to push west on both land and sea, establishing a fort on the edge of the Red Desert. The many airships under the control of Branbran64 arrived from Merchantville and began leveling the Red Desert. In the Battle of Red Desert forces under Mscoree and Millgy rushed across the open desert under heavy fire from both the ground and the skies. Branbran64 fell back and the battle was won by NUGA. In the ensuing chaos to escape, much of the Anonymous airforce was destroyed. With a foothold in the west, NUGA forces continued to Fortress City on Fourth Era, Day 63, destroying much of the city. The battle is considered a stalemate. Meanwhile with the discovery of gold in the Red Desert, the city of Red Rock City is founded near where the NUGA forces were camped. Mscoree limited access to the city to military personel, causing many people to enlist in exchange for access to the gold fields. The Fall of Anonymous To the south near Terra Nullius NUGA naval forces begin amasing. The two oppossing navies eventually met at the Battle of the Southern Waters, on Fourth Era, Day 65. NUGA forces were victorious and the forces of Anonymous forces were pushed back. In Anonymous cities talk of revolution swiftly grew, leading to a large scale workers strike in Merchantville in Fourth Era, Day 74. All rebellions are suppressed hastily, in some cases ending in massacre.NUGA forces continue westward, defeating the Anonymous forces at the Battle of Crimson Fortress and surrounding Merchantville. The Coast War After gaining influence amoung several pirate factions and crime organizations, including the infamous Locust Sails, who grew tired of NUGA law enforcement, swear their alliegence secretly to Anonymous. The battles between NUGA and the Anonymous pirate mercenaries are later known as the Coast War. Skihpanelph defeats the forces of Anonymous at the Batte of Old Rock. This is believed to be the first battle utilizing pirate mercenaries. The forces of Skihpanelph are later assaulted by the Iron Spear pirate faction. In the ensuing battle, known as Rainden's Raid, the NUGA forces are victorious. The southern NUGA forces under Skihpanelph and Krhenis continue onward, assaulting the pirate haven of Damnatus, beginning the Battle of Damnatus. An army of mercenaries and Anonymous operatives under the command of Marvik Nolakkihn assault NUGA forces camped near Damnatus, beginning the Battle of Fort Maflana. NUGA forces manage to hold the fort and push the Anonymous forces back. Anonymous forces would never again be able to launch an offensive in the south. This battle was later the subject of a popular folk song written by Mscoree/HistoryRapper Hyrule After the founding of Hyrule by AllieTheGreat many Anonymous/GRA refugees quickly flocked to the NUGA city. Rebel forces within the Anonymous city of Merchantville topple the remaining defending Anonymous forces, destroying the homeland of many Anonymius citizens. The Siege of Merchantville ends with NUGA victorious, leading the remnents of Anonymous to form the GRA, dedicated to continuing bloodshed against NUGA members. Violence soon breaks out amoungst GRA extremists and NUGA citizens.Sections of NUGA citizens known as Linkists begin protesting GRA citizens living in Meridiem, eventually leading to the exile of all GRA members. The NUGA Victory Branbran64, leader of the GRA is caught on several occassions poccessing people using illawful magic. Geekman7473 is hesitant to arrest him. In a final effort by the GRA, Branbran64 orders several GRA members to suicide bomb NUGA territory. RazorfangZ14, a member of GRA griefs much of Hyrule, while Branbran64 griefs much of Xertsalinus and the surrounding area. On Fourth Era, Day 108 the War of NUGA Intervention ended, with a GRA/Anonymous unconditionally surrender. Branbran64 is executed for his illegal deeds. Aftermath After the war Mscoree commissioned many projects, including the rebuilding of several cities and the construction of the Temple of Time. After the war the GRA was officially dissolved.